elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawnstar (Skyrim)
Dawnstar is one of the major cities located in Skyrim. It is the capital of The Pale, and is known for its rich mines and harbor.Loading Screens (Skyrim) It also serves as a garrison town along the northern coast of Skyrim. Governed by Jarl Skald the Elder, it is a relatively small town, consisting of two rival mines, a small dock and a small number of residents. Dawnstar is one of the colder settlements in Skyrim; along with Winterhold and Windhelm, as it resides in perpetual snow and ice. Alongside Winterhold, Dawnstar has very high dragon spawn rates. History It was after the destruction of a fortress in Dawnstar during 2E 283 that Potentate Versidue-Shaie declared martial law, leading to one of the most brutal and bloody periods in the history of Tamriel.History of the Fighters GuildFighters Guild History, 1st Ed. This also led to the creation of the Fighters Guild, Mages Guild, and Thieves Guild during the Guilds Act.Fighters Guild History, 1st Ed.Fighters Guild Charter The village was rebuilt at least before the end of the Third Era.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim However, it is noted in the Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim that Macella was the Queen of Dawnstar, and had married King Thian of Solitude. Around 4E 201, Dawnstar's citizens were suffering from a series of nightmares by the Skull of Corruption. The Last Dragonborn and a former priest of Vaermina, a dunmer named Erandur, went to the Nightcaller Temple and ended the city's suffering. Points of interest Inns *Windpeak Inn Shops *The Mortar and Pestle Houses *Beitild's House *Brina's House *Fruki's House *Irgnir's House *Leigelf's House *Rustleif's House *Silus Vesuius's House Jarl's residence *The White Hall Mines *Iron-Breaker Mine *Quicksilver Mine Other *Dawnstar Barracks *Khajiit Caravans Characters *Abelone – Maid at Windpeak Inn. *Alding – a Pirate of Blood Horkers. *Alesan – An orphan boy who delivers food to the miners. *Beitild – Owner of Iron Breaker Mine, and Dark Brotherhood target. *Bodil – Miner working in Iron-Breaker Mine. *Borgny – Miner working in Quicksilver Mine. *Brina Merilis – Prominent citizen, Imperial Legion member. *Bulfrek – Servant of the Jarl Skald the Elder. *Captain Wayfinder – captain of the ship in Dawnstar. *Edith – Miner working in Quicksilver Mine. *Erandur – Priest of Mara, and potential follower. *Frida – Alchemist, shop owner of The Mortar and Pestle. *Frorkmar Banner-Torn – a Stormcloak commander. *Fruki – Miner working in Quicksilver Mine. *Gjak – Miner working in Iron-Breaker Mine. *Gjuk – a Pirate of Blood Horkers. *Guthrum – Shipman. *Horik Halfhand – Bodyguard of Brina Merilis. *Irgnir – Miner working outside Iron-Breaker Mine. *Irlof – a Pirate of Blood Horkers. *Jod – Housecarl of the Jarl Skald the Elder. *Karita – Bard at Windpeak Inn. *Karl – Miner working outside Iron-Breaker Mine. *Leigelf – Owner of Quicksilver Mine. *Lond – Miner working outside Quicksilver Mine. *Madena – Court Wizard to Jarl Skald the Elder. *Ravam Verethi – Shipman. *Rustleif – Blacksmith, married to Seren. *Seren – Smith hand, married to Rustleif. *Silus Vesuius – Owner of the Mythic Dawn Museum. *Skald the Elder – Jarl of Dawnstar. *Stig Salt-Plank – a Pirate of Blood Horkers. *Thoring – Innkeeper of Windpeak Inn. Nearby points of interest *Dawnstar Sanctuary *Nightcaller Temple Quests *Waking Nightmare can be started at Windpeak Inn. *Pieces of the Past can be started at the Mythic Dawn Museum. *Thane of the Pale can be started by speaking to the Jarl or Brina Merilis. *Collecting the fine cut void salts can be started by speaking to Captain Wayfinder. Trivia * It is possible that "Dranstar," which is mentioned in the book Ice and Chitin, is a different name for Dawnstar, due to them both being located in northern Skyrim. Bugs *Traveling to Dawnstar when a member of the Companions is a follower may cause them to flee inexplicably from a random battle with a dragon. *To the left of the Dawnstar Mine, there are some trees and a couple of rocks. Crouch and search around the rocks and the option to search an invisible chest appears. The chest contains the contents of a Khajiiti merchant named Ahkari, denoted by the presence of Moon Sugar and Skooma (cargo appropriate for an Elsweyr smuggler) within the chest. It is possible to take all the items without any consequences. To make the contents of the chest respawn, face Ahkari within interaction distance, wait forty-eight hours then ask what she has for sale. There is a chance that each time talking to Ahkari about what she has for sale will have some items in the chest change randomly, making each visit to the chest a little different. Appearances * * * de:Dämmerstern (Skyrim) es:Lucero del Alba (Skyrim) fr:Aubétoile (Skyrim) it:Dawnstar pl:Gwiazda Zaranna (Skyrim) ru:Данстар (Skyrim) sv:Dawnstar (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Locations